1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to improved network communications and in particular, to an improved method for restoring communication errors within computer networks. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to methods and systems for self-healing of communication errors in a computer network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Communication via widespread computer networks has become a fact of modern life. The Internet, a wide area network which connects thousands of disparate networks, spans various industries, educational institutions, government agencies and research facilities. Smaller networks, spanning individual organizations, are also quite common.
Communication in such networks is typically controlled utilizing specialized computer equipment known as “routers” which act as a gateway for routing data between separate networks which utilize a specific adapter. Communication between various routers typically takes place over a specified “link” and is governed by various communication parameter settings including link speed and link parameters, such as: data compression protocols; flow control and congestion control parameters; low level communication protocols such as PPP versus frame-relay; and link management protocols which may be provided within certain protocols.
Errors in communication between two routers can be so-called “hard errors” where there is no link between the two routers, or “soft errors” where some types of mismatch occurs between two routers over an existing link.
Various techniques have been proposed for correction of communication errors between routers in a computer network. For example, Wakeland, U.S. Pat. No. 5,872,919 teaches a specialized packet processor which can be selectively re-configured so that the processor can dispatch and recognize differing communication protocols. However, existing routers without such a specialized packet processor often cannot recover from communication errors.
Ren, U.S. Published Patent Application U.S. 2003/0056138 A1 teaches a method and system for providing automated redundant paths where, upon a processor failure, communication may be switched to a redundant, albeit less efficient pathway.
Attanasio et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,017 solves this problem by providing clusters of gateway devices which can be re-aligned in the event of a communication failure.
Other similar systems have been proposed, which also establish alternate communication paths or utilize specialized equipment to re-establish communication between two routers in the event of a communication failure. Each such system either solves the problem by establishing an alternate path, or by utilizing specialized redundant and/or intelligent equipment.
It should therefore be evident that a method and system are needed which can automatically restore communications errors over an existing communication link.